


Hiro's First Heat

by YariChan



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Lemon, M/M, Omega-Alpha, Omegaverse, incesto
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 21:47:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2889059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YariChan/pseuds/YariChan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Durante toda su vida Hiro ha crecido creyendo ser un beta normal y corriente sin embargo un día despierta con un calor horroroso recoriendole su cuerpo que solo su hermano sabe como aplacar y termina descubriendo ser un omega.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hiro's First Heat

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola a todos!
> 
> Este es tanto mi primer trabajo de este fandom o de esa pelicula, como querias llamarlo, como mi primer omegaverse. Tiene algún que otro fallito pero aun asi espero que lo disfruteis. 
> 
> El oneshot nace a partir de una request ^_^

Acababa de amanecer y los rayos del sol comenzaban poco a poco a colarse entre los grandes rascacielos de la ciudad de San Fransokyo, sin embargo aún era muy temprano como para que hubiese alguien despierto. ¿Quién narices madrugaría un sábado?

Eso mismo se estaba preguntando Hiro, enterrando su cabeza en la almohada, mientras oía el ruido que su hermano mayor Tadashi hacía en su lado de la habitación aunque no le dio más importancia y cubriéndose hasta la cabeza con las mantas siguió durmiendo. Lo último que oyó antes de quedarse completamente dormido fue el sonido de la puerta de su cuarto cerrándose.

Ya en la zona inferior de la casa se encontraba la tía Cass, como Hiro y Tadashi la llamaban, preparándose para abrir su negocio en un par de horas.

-Tadashi… ¿Qué haces despierto tan temprano cielo? –Pregunto la mujer en un suave tono maternal mientras llevaba sus manos a las mejillas del joven – ¿Te encuentras bien?, estás un poco pálido.

-No podía pasar un minuto más en esa habitación tía Cass –Susurro Tadashi adentrándose en la cocina y acercándose al frigorífico en busca de algo que desayunar –.

-¿A qué te refieres? –Preguntó la mujer curiosa siguiendo a su sobrino mayor hasta la cocina –Tadashi me estas asustando… ¿Qué diablos ocurre?

-¡Es Hiro! –Responde el chico –Es…es… ¡Arg!

Ante la reacción de su sobrino Cass tomo al chico de los hombros y lo hizo sentarse en una de las sillas.

-Ahora me vas a explicar por qué Hiro es la razón de que no puedas estar en la habitación ¿De acuerdo? –Le pidió/exigió la mujer –.

-Es por su olor… –Explico Tadashi avergonzado y evitando mirar a su tía a los ojos – Solo…eso.

-¿Su olor? –Musitó la mujer pensativa para ella misma – ¿Por qué iba su olor a….? Oh, claro –Exclamo golpeando su mano con su puño cerrado – ¿Cómo no me he dado cuenta? Alguien tiene que hablar con él, no puede afrontar esto solo, aún es muy pequeño para estas cosas –A medida que iba hablando sobre “ayudar” a Hiro la mujer comía las rosquillas que anteriormente había depositado en una fuente, seguramente para bajarlas a la panadería.

-Tía Cass –Le dijo Tadashi quitándole el plato de las manos –Deja de comerte tu dinero.

-¡Como por estrés! –Le respondió la mujer adulta mirándole acusadoramente para enseguida cogerle de los hombros y empujarle poco a poco hacia las escaleras que llevaban al negocio familiar –Pero no me líes, ¡Tú ahora vas a irte de casa hasta que yo tenga todo esto controlado!

-No hace falta que me eches era lo que pensaba hacer desde un primer momento –Protesto el pelinegro dejándose arrastrar por su tía –Pero si ves que la situación se te va de las manos llámame, intentare buscar una forma de solucionar esto.

Con esas últimas palabras el mayor de los Hamadas abandono su casa para dirigirse a la universidad, al menos en su taller podría estar aislado del mundo y del olor tan agradable de su hermano.

Las horas comenzaron entonces a pasar. Tadashi estaba en la universidad encerrado en su lugar de trabajo perfeccionando uno de sus últimos inventos, Cass hacia un rato que había abierto el café y no había oído ruido en el piso superior por lo que supuso que su pequeño sobrino aún seguía durmiendo plácidamente en la cama. Y si, Hiro aún seguía en la cama pero al contrario de lo que su familia pudiese llegar a pensar no estaba para nada cómodo en ese momento.

El menor llevaba casi una hora revolviéndose entre las mantas debido a un extraño calor que le recorría entero. Cansado de pelearse con las mantas salió de su cama rápidamente y se puso una mano en la frente preguntándose si se habría puesto enfermo. Hiro suspiró y sin molestarse en cambiarse de ropa salió de la habitación con dirección a la cocina para desayunar algo, aunque con la hora que era también podría esperar a la comida. Se sentó en la silla agarrando un par de galletas que su tía había dejado en un plato por lo que supuso que serían para él y enseguida Mochi se acercó al chico esperando por recibir algo de comida.

-No pienso darte nada –Susurro el joven sin ganas –Así que apártate gato estúpido.

-¡Hiro! –Gritó la voz de su tía desde las escaleras –No le hables así a Mochi, el solo quería hacerte compañía.

-El solo quiere comer –Le contesto mirando de reojo al gordo animal –A todo esto… ¿Tu no tendrías que estar en el café?

-Lo he cerrado porque he oído ruidos y quería ver como estabas –Le contesto la mujer acercándose a su sobrino y empezando a oler a su alrededor –Pues no huele diferente… -Susurro para sí misma acordándose de las palabras de Tadashi.

-¿¡Qu…Qué narices haces tía Cass!? –Preguntó el adolescente alejándose rápidamente de la mujer –Eso es demasiado raro…hasta para ti –Susurrando eso ultimo –.

-Te he oído que lo sepas –Se quejó la morena –Bueno, ven aquí Hiro –Le dijo mientras se sentaba en uno de los sillones de la sala –Tenemos que hablar.

-¿Tiene que ser ahora por qué iba a volver a la cama? –Preguntó el pelinegro esperando que si tía le dejase tranquilo por lo que al menos restaba de día –.

-Será rápido –Le contestó sonriente –Luego podrás volver a encerrarte en tu habitación y no te molestare más.

-¿Lo prometes? –Volvió a preguntar mientras se sentaba mirando de forma desconfiada a la mujer –.

-Lo prometo –Le respondió su tía con una sonrisa –.

-Está bien –Suspiro Hiro algo incómodo, no le gustaba estar tan cerca de su tía teniendo en cuenta de que no sabía que rayos le pasaba. ¿Y si tenía una enfermedad mortal y no lo sabía y terminaba por pegársela y los dos morían dejando a Tadashi solo?  Vale si, igual estaba exagerando. Pero Tadashi…La imagen de su hermano inundó su mente haciendo su cuerpo estremecerse sin poderlo evitar. Ni si quiera sabe cuánto tiempo estuvo pensando en su hermano, pero la mayoría de esos pensamientos no eran adecuados para alguien de su edad.

-¿Hiro, Hiro? –Le llamó su tía moviéndole un poco el hombro -¿Me has entendido? ¿Estás bien con todo esto?

-Esto… – Desgraciadamente el chaval no había escuchado ni una sola palabra de lo que la mujer había dicho, ¿Cuánto rato llevaba hablando prácticamente sola? –Sí, si claro tía Cass no hay problema todo está bien –Contesto riendo algo nervioso –Ahora me iré a mi habitación, no me molestes por favor.

Y sin darle tiempo a su tía de contestar corrió escaleras arriba y se encerró en la habitación que compartía con su hermano, sin saber porque camino arrastrando los pies hasta la cama de Tadashi, que al contrario que la suya estaba siempre bien hecha. Se dejó caer en ella enterrando su cabeza en la almohada pudiendo así sentir el olor de su hermano recorrer cada milímetro de su cuerpo. Hiro se abrazó a si mismo sin separarse ni un poquito de la almohada de Tadashi y cerró los ojos esperando poder relajarse, sin embargo lo único que consiguió fue llenar su pueril mente de imágenes para nada decentes de su hermano. El adolescente se levantó con rapidez de la cama notando como a una parte de su anatomía esos pensamientos no le habían resultado para nada indiferentes. ¡Tadashi era su hermano maldición!

Con desgana salió del cuarto y caminó hasta el baño y lo primero que hizo fue abrir el agua para que la bañera comenzase a llenarse ya entonces comenzó a desnudarse lentamente y cuando terminó no pudo evitar mirarse en el espejo. Su cuerpo no era como el de las personas de su edad. Hiro aún no poseía ningún pelo más allá de en su cabeza. El tema de los músculos era otra tarea pendiente para el joven Hamada. Sin embargo el chico poseía unas caderas casi tan bien formadas como las de una jovencita cosa que le molestaba de sobremanera. Prefirió no pensar en nada más y meterse en la bañera una vez estuvo lo bastante llena. Hiro esperaba que al contacto con el agua su cuerpo se relajara pero no había manera pero algo dentro de él le decía que la única manera que habría de relajarse era…bueno, desahogarse él solito. Nunca había hecho algo como eso pero se supuso que tampoco sería tan complicado y cerrando sus ojos llevo su inexperta mano hacia su pene empezando a acariciarlo de arriba abajo lentamente, esto despertaba nuevas sensaciones increíbles para el adolescente que poco a poco empezó a mover su mano de forma más rápida y para su suerte -o desgracia- su mente comenzó a imaginar situaciones en las que su hermano estaba muy implicado y por un momento deseo que la mano que le estaba tocando hubiera pertenecido a Tadashi.

Por otro lado, en el café, Cass había llamado a su sobrino mayor para explicarle lo que ella e Hiro, más bien ella, habían hablado y orgullosa de haber solucionado el problema le dio permiso a Tadashi para volver a casa. Por su lado el mayor se tomó las palabras de si tía al pie de la letra y dejando lo que estaba haciendo a un lado cogió su bolsa y subió en su moto para poner destino a su hogar en el menor tiempo posible, nunca se lo admitiría a su tía pero quería oler a Hiro un poco más.

El mayor de los Hamada entró en el café y saludo a su tía junto a un par de clientes habituales que le conocían y con bastante prisa subió al piso de arriba y se dirigió a su habitación esperando encontrar a su hermanito aun tumbado en la cama por lo que se llevó una decepción al ver que no estaba, pero sin embargo ese olor que le volvía loco seguía ahí.

-¿Dónde estará Hiro? –Se preguntó en voz alta saliendo de la habitación y caminando por el pasillo –Muy lejos no puede haber ido…

A medida que el joven revisaba los demás cuartos de la casa en busca de su hermano unos suaves gemidos empezaron a oírse provenientes del cuarto de baño, Tadashi simplemente se acercó hasta ahí asomando su cabeza con cuidado de no ser descubierto para encontrarse con una escena demasiado erótica para él. Su hasta ese entonces inocente hermano estaba en la bañera con los ojos cerrados, la cabeza echada para atrás, su mano perdida en el agua, aunque no hacía falta un master para saber qué hacía y unos suaves gemidos saliendo de su garganta. ¿Lo peor de todo? Lo único que salía de ella era el nombre de su hermano mayor. Obviamente el pelinegro mayor no era de piedra y la escena tuvo consecuencias directas para él ocasionando que en sus pantalones se formase un considerable bulto.

A su vez el más joven estaba a punto de llegar a su límite, para ser un chico virgen había durado bastante más de lo habitual. Hiro se corrió con sonoro gemido saliendo de su garganta, sabía que su tía no podría oírle desde el café por lo que no se preocupaba. Una vez hubo terminado abrió los ojos y empezó a salir poco a poco de la bañera pero no se esperó que al darse la vuelta su hermano estuviese en la puerta con cara de haber visto un fantasma y con un bulto en los pantalones. El pequeño rápidamente cogió su toalla y se cubrió de la vista de Tadashi.

-Ta…Tada..shi… –Susurró Hiro muy avergonzado – ¿Cuánto has visto de esto…?

-Lo suficiente –Le contesto el mayor acercándose a su hermano y, sin dejarle asimilar nada, le beso –.

En un primer momento a Hiro el beso le desconcertó totalmente pero su cuerpo reacciono de forma positiva y tímidamente comenzó a corresponderle el beso a su hermano. Tadashi le cogió en brazos para facilitar el beso y no tener la necesidad de agacharse, al verse en el aire Hiro enrollo sus piernas en la cintura de su hermano sin separar ni un momento sus labios. Siguieron con el beso unos cuantos segundos más y se separaron para quedarse mirándose mutuamente a los ojos en un silencio sepulcral. Sin embargo una vez que el mayor hubo recuperado un poco de su sentido común aparto a su hermano de su cuerpo y le miro arrepentido.

-¡Lo siento Hiro! –Se disculpó Tadashi con una voz arrepentida –Esto no tendría que haber pasado…Quiero decir eres muy atrayente y todo eso pero soy tu hermano y –Sin embargo el monologo del joven se vio interrumpido por la suave voz de Hiro –.

-Yo…No sé si esto está bien o mal –Empezó a hablar el pelinegro –Solo sé que mi cuerpo te necesita y por lo que veo –Fijando su vista en el pantalón del mayor –Tu también me necesitas a mi…

-¡Puedo ocuparme de esto con una simple ducha Hiro pero lo que te he hecho no ha estado bien, no puedo llegar y simplemente aprove…Espera que haces Hir…Aah! –De nuevo Tadashi se había inmerso en lo que tenía pinta de ser un monologo y aprovechando la distracción de su hermano se había acercado a él y bajado sus pantalones junto a su ropa interior liberando así el duro miembro de su hermano que rápidamente metió en su boca deseando probarlo.

Tadashi se sentía en el mismo cielo ahora mismo. Quien le iba a decir que la boca de su hermano iba a ser tan agradable y caliente. Además el hecho de tener a Hiro de rodillas ahí y a su entera disposición hacia que su alfa interior quisiese ponerle contra la pared y reclamarlo como suyo enseguida aunque gracias a dios el mayor poseía un gran autocontrol. Pero lo que sí que no pude evitar fue llevar su mano a la cabeza de Hiro y presionarle contra su miembro cuando sintió que estaba a punto de terminar, corriéndose así en la boca de su hermano que intento tragar todo lo posible. Enseguida Tadashi se dejó caer por la pared quedando casi a la misma altura que Hiro cosa que el más joven aprovecho para besarle con pasión. Durante ese beso Tadashi estiro sus manos para tocar la piel de Hiro y darle algún que otro apretón a sus pezones o a su trasero. El roce de las manos de su hermano hizo al pene de Hiro volver a levantarse duro como una roca una vez más para deleite del mayor que rompió el beso empezando a atacar el cuello de su hermano. Tadashi llevo una de sus manos a su miembro y empezó a acariciarlo lentamente mientras oía a Hiro deshacerse entre suspiros y gemidos que a sus oídos eran música celestial.

Esta vez el beso fue roto por el menor que se alejó de su hermano y apoyándose en el lavamanos miro de reojo a Tadashi y llevo una de sus manos a su nalga abriéndola un poco.

-Tadashi…Te quiero dentro de mí ya –Suplicaba Hiro entre suspiros –.

El joven tuvo que abofetearse mentalmente para no cometer una brutalidad contra el cuerpo del más joven y haciendo acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad agarro a Hiro y lo llevo en brazos hasta su habitación y le dejo sobre su cama con cuidado. El mayor se colocó encima del cuerpo de su hermanito mirando como el pobre se retorcía esperando por un toque suyo. Tadashi se despojó de su camiseta, la última pieza de ropa que llevaba puesta e Hiro comenzó a pasar sus manos por los marcados pectorales de su hermano fascinado. Por su lado el mayor llevó dos de sus dedos a la boca de Hiro para que los lubricase con su propia saliva, una vez lo estuvieron su suficientemente húmedos Tadashi llevo uno al ano de su hermano y poco a poco lo introdujo provocando que el más pequeño soltase un gemido de sorpresa.

-No juegues más por favor Tadashi –Le pedía Hiro dejando suaves mordidas en el hombro del mayor –Te quiero…Aah…Dentro de mí ya.

Eso fue lo único que Tadashi necesito para olvidarse de todo su autocontrol y agarrar a Hiro de las caderas penetrándolo de forma salvaje y bruta, esta vez su alfa interior había ganado al sentido común. Pero al contrario de lo que podría haber pensado el mayor ante esa situación Hiro solo un gran gemido de satisfacción y pidiendo mucho más. Tadashi se apartó de su hermano y le coloco a cuatro patas para facilitar la penetración y que fuese aún más placentero para los dos. La habitación poco a poco se iba llenando cada vez más de gemidos, suspiros y gruñidos.

-¡Aah! …Hiro tu eres mío –Le susurraba su hermano en el oído mientras le daba suaves nalgadas –Que no se te…olvide…

-¡Si, si, si! ¡Solo para ti Tadashi! –Exclamaba el joven sintiéndose totalmente lleno –.

El joven siguió penetrando a su hermano con fuerza durante un largo rato cuando sintió que estaba bastante cerca de correrse y, sin gana alguna, saco su pene del interior de Hiro oyendo como este se quejaba y se volvía para reclamarle pero Tadashi no dejo que una palabra saliese de la boca de Hiro porque cuando el joven hubo girado su cabeza hacia el metió su pene en su boca. El menor de los Hamada no se lo esperaba aunque la intrusión de su boca no le molestó para nada. Fueron pocos los minutos que Hiro se deleitó volviendo a chupar el pene de su hermano pues este se derramo en su boca enseguida y con bastante fuerza. Al igual que la vez anterior Hiro trató de tragarse lo máximo posible.

Una vez todo hubo terminado y sus respiraciones volvieron a ser normales Tadashi se dejó caer bocabajo en la cama sin creerse aun lo que acaban de hacer el e Hiro pero una sonrisa se dejó ver en u cara cuando sintió a su pequeño hermano acurrucarse contra su cuerpo.

-Tadashi… ¿Puedo preguntarte una cosa? –Le dijo el pequeño algo confuso –.

-¿Qué pasa? –Le preguntó su hermano mirándole fijamente – ¿Te he hecho mucho daño verdad? Oh cielos tendría que haber tenido más cuidado Hiro perd… –No pude terminar de hablar debido a que Hiro le tapó la boca con sus dos manos –.

-¿Puedo hablar antes de que empieces a hacer lo mismo que tía Cass? –Se quejó el pelinegro mirando a su hermano que asintió suavemente – Está bien ¿Por qué no te…bueno ya sabes, dentro de mi…? –Preguntó el chico de forma nerviosa desviando su mirada hacia la ropa del suelo que ahora le parecía lo más interesante del mundo –.

-¿¡Estás loco!? –Le respondió Tadashi mirándole seriamente - ¡Eres muy pequeño como para dejarte preñado!

-¿Preñado? -Dijo mirando a su hermano muy confuso –Te recuerdo que solo los omegas pueden quedarse preñados Tadashi y yo no lo soy.

-¿Qué tu…? ¿No le hiciste caso a la tía antes verdad? –Le recriminó el mayor – ¡Tú eres un omega Hiro!

-¿¡Que soy un que!? –Exclamó Hiro sin creérselo – Pero si siempre me habías dicho que…

-Lo sé, lo sé a mí también me sorprendió pero un error lo tiene cualquiera ¿no? –Respondió el mayor volviendo a abrazar a su hermano – ¿Hiro…? ¿Hiro…? –Habló el mayor para darse cuenta de que su hermano se había quedado dormido.

Tadashi sonrió tiernamente ante esta escena y agarro una manta para tapar sus cuerpos desnudos y enseguida se quedó dormido.


End file.
